


Two (Three?) Men And A Baby

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Demon Powers, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: On an unfortunate hunt, they find Cas dead cradling a baby. Dean is immediately swamped by sadness, but takes the baby without question as his own. Sam falls into denial and depression. Later, when the kid starts talking, he points at things, and even though it's sometimes weird, he's always right. (Cat, car, sign, tree, rock, etc.) and one day he points and says "man" and he keeps doing it until he says what he really means.





	Two (Three?) Men And A Baby

"It will only take a few days. I'll see you when I get back. I... I love you Dean." Cas said shyly. It was still new. Dean nodded and huffed a laugh.

"I... yeah. Love you too." Dean smiled. He held Cas' arms as they kissed one last time, before Cas got in the car.

"Bye Cas." Sam waved. Dean held up his hand as Cas drove off.

* * *

"He hasn't checked in for a week. We have to find him." Dean said.

"I know, but it could just be taking longer than necessary." Sam said.

"No, he would have checked in. Track his phone. We're finding him now." Dean demanded. Sam sighed and pulled open his laptop.

"I already did. He was at a barn in- oh god." Sam said.

"What?!" Dean said frantically.

"He was in this barn yesterday. He's still in there."

"Load up the car."

* * *

"Cas? We're here." Dean called. His eyes watered. He could already smell a rotting corpse.

"Cas, you... you better be ok in there." Dean said. Sam watched with tears in his eyes and a hand over his nose, as Dean opened the barn door. Flies flew out.

"Cas?" Dean croaked. Even with the scene he couldn't believe his eyes. Lightning scorch marks across the ground to the mothers body, and directly surrounding Cas. Dean fell on his knees and tried to lift Cas' body, but there was a weight in his jacket.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, he-"

"He's still alive."

"I don't think-"

"The baby! He's still breathing!" Dean cried. He wiped tears from his eyes and picked up the blue dinosaur covered bundle, with vomit on his shirt and urine staining his clothes, and handed him to Sam.

"We need to get the baby to a hospital. Dean." Sam said. Dean gaped. He couldn't speak. Finally a choked sob came out and he covered his mouth.

"You know how to give fluids and make fake identities. Take the baby back to the bunker." Dean said finally.

"What are you going to do?!" Sam cried.

"Drive Cas home in his car."

"Dean, he's-"

"I fucking know! Ok?! I know! I... I know." Dean said.

"Ok... we have to get the baby milk before we can do anything for Cas, you know that." Sam said sadly.

"I know... just hurry up." Dean said. Sam nodded and took one last long look at Cas before standing and carrying the baby back to the impala. Dean set to work.

He stripped Cas of his coat and tie, and put them in the trunk. He knew there were maggots in his ankles and stomach, but thankfully his eyes had been untouched as of yet. He picked the rotten bugs away from Cas' mouth, and looked towards the mother. He couldn't leave her.

Thankfully Cas' car had supplies too, and Dean was able to cover the body in gasoline and salt, and light it up. After it finished burning, he went back to Cas. He picked the wedding band off his finger gently and kissed it. He sobbed.

"I'll take care of him. For you."

* * *

Dean dug the hole himself, and buried Cas in a weak coffin, with loose dirt over it. He had the nagging hope he would wake up and dig himself out. He fingered the ring he had chained around his neck, and put the flowers against the wooden cross. Finally he walked the stretch of road back to the bunker.

Sam was feeding the baby, adorned in new clothes, and with a small IV in his little arm, giving him fluids. Dean held out his arms, but Sam held back.

"You've been handling a dead body. Go bathe, then you can take over and I can see Cas." Sam said. Dean nodded numbly. He didn't take off the chain around his neck in the shower.

* * *

Dean was tossing and turning. His room was freezing and he couldn't figure out why. In fact, it wasn't his room anymore, it was the whole right side of his body. Only the right side. And then he felt a breath against his neck. He bolted upright.

"Cas? Is that you?" Dean asked, throat tightening.

"His name is Tony." A whisper hit his ear. The chill got stronger, and then disappeared. Dean laid back in bed, wondering just how tired he was, and if it was real. Sam had warned him his "grieving mind might make up things" to cope. Still, he reared up.

"Ok. Tony it is."

* * *

Life was moving too fast. It felt like every day Tony needed bigger clothes and diapers, and he was moving to solid foods. Well, sort of solid.

Dean was about to feed him his pomegranate and apple mush when the lightbulb above the table blew, and Tony started screaming. Dean looked around wildly but didn't see the source. Then he felt the chill.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked. There was no response. The chill left. It seemed he has used all his energy. Dean put the lid back on the mush and put it in the fridge.

"How about peas and carrots huh? Rabbit food."

* * *

"But why are his hands swelling?! Why is he getting hives?!" Dean panicked.

"I don't know! I fed him while you were out getting more diapers and then he puked everywhere and started getting rashes!"

"Oh god, sam, his breathing is getting heavy. Get him in the car."

* * *

"Pomegranate allergy?!" Dean scoffed at the doctor. He nodded. After explaining a bit more, he left the room, telling them to get him some liquid Benadryl. 

"Cas knew."

"What?" Sam questioned.

"The lightbulb blew when I tried to feed him the stuff. And it was cold again. It was Cas, he was telling me not to feed him that stuff."

"Dean... you know the bunker electricity-"

"I know, it blows them sometimes, but it was like the name. It was him." Dean insisted. Sam sighed. There was no changing his mind, but he just wanted to move on. Cas was gone. Wouldn't he have visited him if he were still attached to the bunker?

* * *

It's one day that they're entertaining Tony when they both realize something must still be seriously wrong with him. He picked up a plastic block, and instead of trying to connect them, he threw it at the wall. Sam and Dean watched with utter disbelief as it flew at such a speed that it cracked when it hit the wall.

"That's... not normal right?" Dean asked.

"It uh... shouldn't be. No." sam answered. In response to their silence, Tony whimpered and began to cry. Dean was going to wrap him in his blanket and rock him, but as he reached for it, it flew away from him rapidly. Then they smelled the air.

"He just- uh... he needs a diaper change." Sam said quietly.

"Yeah, yeah. That's all." Dean agreed. They let it slide, but Sam started his research that night.

* * *

"He wasn't a witches baby, he was a witch AND demon baby." Sam said, reading back Cas' texts.

"Jesus Christ, how the hell did that happen?" Dean asked.

"Charlotte was a witch, she met a demon through summoning, they fell in love and she swore he turned good. But once he had settled down with her, he was killed by hunters. She birthed the child at home with her sister, and he seemed normal, until he started exhibiting lightning abilities, mass strength, and conjuring ability."

"What the hell does a baby conjure?"

"Lactation. Full force." Sam said awkwardly. Dean smacked his head.

"Alright, so now he can also move stuff with his mind. That's... that's great. We're raising a superhuman that might turn evil on us." Dean sighed. Tony threw cheerios at him and grinned.

"You know it's true, you'll be a teenager one day." Dean said. Sam chuckled, then shivered.

"It just got... really cold." Sam said. Dean perked up.

"I don't feel it." Dean said sadly. He stood and paced the room, but felt nothing.

"Cas? That you?" Dean asked outloud. Sam shivered as the feeling passed, only to grip Dean.

"Yeah, now I'm the cold one. It's him, it is." Dean said.

"Dean please! You've got to let him go! You've got to let me... let him go. Just stop." Sam said. He tossed Cas' phone on the table and walked out of the room.

Dean growled and beat a fist on the table. Tony startled and started to cry. At his dismay, Dean felt a cold grip on his throats and the light above the table started to flicker.

"Sam-" Dean rasped.

The bulb burst. The hold immediately loosened. The cold left. Dean rushed to Tony to check for glass cuts. No signs of any harm.

"Ok, no... no getting angry around baby. Gotcha. Loud and clear." Dean said. He picked Tony up out of his high chair and carried him off to sit in front of the tv. He had to clear his thoughts.

* * *

When Tony said his first word it was a miracle. He didn't get it right exactly. He said "De." just like Sam used to. Deans heart warmed, and the air chilled. 

His second word was "ma'am" probably meant to be Sam. They both secretly loved it.

From then on he started to talk normal gibberish, and the occasional word. Car, sign, book, toy, eat, it was all pretty basic. Dean had plopped him in front of the television and he was picking everything up off the kids shows like a natural. Until "man".

"Man." Tony said loudly.

"Good job little dude, new word." Dean smiled. He went back to reading when he realized Tony was reaching out, like he wanted to be picked up.

"Man!" Tony yelled. Deans heart stopped. He looked up at the corner where Tony was reaching, but saw nothing.

"You see him. Oh my God, you can see him. Cas he can see you. Stick out your tongue, do something funny." Dean said frantically. The air chilled in the room and Tony giggled.

"Oh god- Sam!" Dean yelled. He heard footsteps hammering as Sam burst into the room.

"What's wrong?!"

"Tony can see ghosts."

"What?!"

"Tony saw Cas! He was reaching and pointing and saying "man", and I told Cas to do something funny and he laughed- he can see him!" Dean said excitedly. Sam seemed to perk at this.

"Angle... Angel!" Tony yelled. Dean and Sam both froze.

"I didn't teach him that." Sam said breathlessly.

"Me either. I mean maybe. I say that thing mom used to say, that angels are watching over him and shit, cause he is." Dean said.

"He... probably picked it up from you." Sams shoulders slumped.

"Cat!" Tony cried. His blocks flew towards the corner.

"See, he thinks it's a cat he's seeing. Forget it Dean. He's gone." Sam said. He walked out of the room before Dean could protest.

"Well I believe it's you." Dean said. The chill dissipated.

"Bye-bye." Tony cooed.

* * *

Tony kept crying angel, and man, and cat, for weeks. Dean was a wreck. He'd gone so far as to take Tony to Cas' grave, and let him see the grass starting to grow over it. Sam had been right. Embracing Cas had only made his sadder about losing him. He finally broke.

"Cat! Cas!" Tony yelled. Dean slammed his hands on the table.

"Cas?! Are you serious?! Well if he's here, why can't he show himself?! Why do you give me so much hope, just for it to disappear like he does?!" Dean yelled. Tony dropped his spoon and yogurt. He started to cry.

"Isn't it great how he's going to grow up, and learn to be a normal kid without magic, without hunting, well it's not like that! It's not! Because we know your magic spell didn't work in time!" Dean yelled at the air. It was frigid.

Tony screamed. The air felt static, and then there was a loud crack and flash of light. Dean shivered as the heat dissipated and he saw the lightning scorch marks on the table.

"Your kid, yes yours, can do that! Why can't you just show yourself?! Why won't you come back for me?!" Dean yelled. He felt hands on his throat.

"I'm doing the best I can! Why won't you let me do this for you Cas?!" Dean screamed. The hands let go.

"I mean... Tony... Why won't you let me... do this for you, Tony." Dean sank back into his chair. 

Suddenly the whole room began to shake. It was like an earthquake. Dean held Tonys high chair still and covered his head, and then Tony screamed again. There was a loud boom outside. Sam ran into the room.

"What the hell was that noise?!" Sam asked. Dean wiped his eyes.

"T-There was this lightning and he blew the light bulbs and I don't know if it was him or-" Dean broke off in a sob.

"Dean, you know Cas is gone."

"But could it be him?!" Dean yelled. The baby pointed to the corner, finally calming down.

"Cas bye-bye."

Dean sobbed.

* * *

It was three in the morning when Tony screamed. It was only a single cry, then it was silenced. Dean found it too odd. Sam couldn't move that fast. He jumped out of bed and walked across the hall into the room they had made Tonys. Someone was standing by the crib, holding him.

Deans instincts kicked in. He ran in and grabbed Tony from him, and elbowed him in the stomach. He heard a groan and took off, yelling for Sam. He grabbed his knife from under his pillow, and Sam met him in the hall with a gun. Slowly he opened Tonys bedroom door.

"I couldn't let you do it for me. He knew that. He knew I had to come back and help."

"Cas?" Dean whispered. He handed Tony to Sam before he dropped him and stumbled towards the rocking chair, where the man was sitting.

"Dean, be careful." Sam said, teary eyed.

Dean took the final steps, and Cas stood up. He looked him over. His nails were broken down, and bleeding, and he was covered in dirt. His face was no longer hollow and pale. It was as alive as it ever was.

"Are you... alive?" Dean asked, touching his arm.

"I just dug myself out of my grave. I believe I'm alive." Cas croaked. He coughed, and Dean made his nearly choke wrapping him in a tight hug.

"How?"

"I believe Tony brought me back. He senses my anger as a spirit and brought me back to you. He is part demon, he can resurrect." Cas said. A small smile formed on his lips, and he pulled on Dean, making the now sobbing man pull back.

"I've missed touching you." Cas said. He leaned in and locked lips with Dean, and Dean nearly collapsed. They held each other up.

"Why didn't you visit me. Why?!" Sam yelled suddenly.

"I missed you too." He cried. 

"Sam, I was attached to my ring, not the bunker. I couldn't travel far from Dean. I'm so sorry." Cas said. He broke apart from Dean to pull Sam into a hug, and Sam hugged him back as best as he could with one arm.

"God, Dean was right this whole time. It was you." Sam said.

"Yes, I apologize. I know I caused a lot of pain, but I couldn't bare not seeing you both. And him. He became my responsibility when he electrocuted his mother."

"S-Should he call you dad then?" Sam asked.

"I... I like that, yes." Cas smiled. He took Tony from Sam and bounced him gently.

"What does that make me?" Dean chuckled, wiping his eyes.

"Father."

"Let's go with Papa. And Uncle Sam." Dean said.

"Fair enough. Can I have my coat and tie back now?" Cas asked. Dean laughed.

"You can have anything you want."

"My... ring?"

"Yeah! God, yeah. Here." Dean smiled, sniffling. He took the necklace off, and pulled the ring from it, pushing it onto Cas' finger.

"Fits perfectly." Sam said.

"Yeah, yeah it's perfect." Dean said. He hugged Cas again, and Sam joined him. They all made a circle around Tony.

"It's perfect." Dean repeated, tears in his eyes. Tony grinned up at them.


End file.
